Catching feelings or is it seriously just friends?
by ausllyrauralauren21
Summary: Austin & I have always been "just best friends" but he is always sending me mixed signals that is that were just friends or does he just not want to ruin the friendship. There is a very thin line between best friend and boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

It's the same thing everyday get up, go to school, meet Trish, Dez, and obviously last but certainly not least Austin, Sonic boom, homework, and sleep. It's all we ever do but I love it. I love waking up to see my best friends the only problem about nothing changing though is waking up and knowing Austin is only my best friend. I know what your all thinking and it's "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" But let's be honest here, how can you not fall for your best friend. I know he doesn't like me but sometimes it's just-he uh- well um...he gives me mixed signals, I am just never sure with that blondie. Darn it! I looked at the clock and realized IT IS 8:15AM! Ahh I'm going to be late! I started rushing to go put my hair in a ponytail, when I heard my phone beep! I went to go check and saw it was from Austin, I read the text and started to blush a little:

_**Austin Moon 8:17am:**_

_**Hey Als! You didn't answer any of my texts**_

_**or calls...I'm guessing you woke up late so,**_

_**I asked my mom to pick you up! We will be there**_

_**in 15mins, See you soon.**_

_**xx Austin**_

_**Ally Dawson 8:18am:**_

_**OMG THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK**_

_**YOU! See you soon! xx**_

Only then did I realize I had so many texts and calls from Austin. Darn if I woke up earlier I could of meet up with him for breakfast then again it's not like we would be alone, he would just invite more people with us. I continued getting dressed in a cute knitted sweater, grey leggings, uggs, and white infinity scarf! Oh how I love the fall! I had an extra 5 mins so I put my hair half up half down grabbed a chewy bar and waited outside for Austin. It didn't take that long to wait probably about a min or two until Austin's mom Mimi pulled in. I jumped in the car and gave Austin a quick side hug, he smiled a little and then spoke up, "I love that even though you only had 15mins and still managed to look great Als!", I got pretty red so I just give a quick smile and thanks. We made a short conversation in the car and made it right at 8:35am, Austin & I both went to our lockers together grabbed our stuff and talked to Trish and Dez on our way to our first period. Did I mention that Austin and I have lockers right beside each other and every class but one together (the only reason he doesn't have that one class is because its AP MATH aha). They do it alphabetically by first letter and then you can pick anyone with the same first initial and be beside each other! That is why Austin & I are together. We get into english and all sit near each other it's Trish & I then Austin & Dez behind us. I honestly have no idea what the teacher is saying and right now I frankly don't care all I can do is replay what Austin said to me in the car, just as I was about to doze of into dream land, Trish nudged me and gave me a note. I told Trish multiple times how she should really be paying attention in class but at the moment since I wasn't either I opened up the paper, " Sooooo when are you going to tell me about this morning? A BEST FRIEND WANTS ALL THE DETS!", I scribbled back so our teacher wouldn't see me writing the note and wrote "Nothing really, honestly. The only thing that happen is that quote on quote "Even though you only had 15mins you still look great Als!"". Trish replied instantly and really fast- what she said surprised me "I knew he thought you looked good, he has been giving you googly eyes all day!" I looked back to Austin and saw him really fast blink then blushed and turned back to writing notes and acted like it was nothing. I wrote my final note to Trish and said "Trust me Trish, he thinks we are only friends. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE MR.D SEES!" After that she stopped writing and I went back to day dreaming, class went by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

Ally was leaving the class so I went to go catch up with her, I put my arm around her shoulder we were walking and just talking about our live and memories we have had. As we we're walking we bumped into Brooke, I like Brooke she is quite funny but I don't really thinking Ally has a liking for her considering as soon as we bumped into her she rolled her eyes, "Sorry about that Brooke, didn't see you there!" I said as I gave her a side hug. There goes Ally looking away as if I don't know she doesn't like Brooke, I hate when she is upset with me..."-and that's why I was in rush, so it is technically my fault" Shit! I feel bad I didn't even listen to what Brooke said, I was too busy thinking about Ally- Speaking of Ally, I know she wants to leave so with that, "It's honestly okay Brooke dont worry, we will talk later though cause Ally and I are actually in rush too...so um bye!". Of course, should of known I was right just as we were leaving Ally muttered "Finally!". Just as I was about to ask Ally why she didn't like Brooke, Trish and Dez came along. "Ally!" Trish said, as Ally mimicked her and said "Trish!" in the same tone, "Oh my God you will never believe who just texted me asking for your number!" I tensed as soon as I heard that scared to think it was a gu- "JAMES!" Both girls started giggling. I guess I spoke to soon it was a guy, "Honestly Ally and I were in the middle of running to class and she also already has a best friend so she doesn't care about this James dude!" I said before starting to drag Ally away when she jerked back, "Austin can you wait two minutes while Trish and I talk..." She said sweetly with those big brown eyes, "Um-um yeah sure" Ugh why did I have to stutter whenever we talked. I walked away because I honestly knew I would just embarrasses myself more and walked over to where Brooke was, we started talking and just had a good laugh. It's easier talking to her cause I don't need to please her or try and impress her like I do with Ally, I like when Ally looks at the best in me. As I turn around Trish and Ally are no longer there so I assumed they went to class since Ally is in AP Math and Dez is in cooking it's just Trish and I. As I sit down Trish rolls her eyes and says "Moron", I give her a questioning look and she says, "You seriously couldn't wait two minutes like she waits for you?". I text Ally as soon as she says this.

_Austin Moon 11:05am:_

_Hey Als!_

_Ally Dawson 11:06am:_

_Yes?_

_Austin Moon 11:06am:_

_What's up? You okay?_

_Your supposed to reply_

_"Hii awesome Austin;)"_

_Ally Dawson 11:10am:_

_In class._

_I'm fine._

_Aha thats true lol_

_Austin Moon 11:10am:_

_Um you sure? And you _

_take awhile to reply..._

_Ally Dawson 11:15am:_

_Cause I'm in class, I'll talk_

_to you later! Bye Austin!_

_Austin Moon 11:15am:_

_Again with this late reply _

_lol. Fine fine I'll leave_

_you alone! Bye xx_

**Ally's POV**

Ugh what am I going to do with him...He pisses me off so much but he is still my best friend who makes me smile at anything, but he never listens to me! I always do things for him but when I need it he gets bored or lazy and leaves ugh. My phone beeps.

_Austin Moon 11:15am:_

_Again with this late reply _

_lol. Fine fine I'll leave_

_you alone! Bye xx_

I guess I know who doesn't know how to pay attention to class or to what I say. Next period will be so much fun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

Oh how the odds are in my favor, we have art next which means the whole period I can just bug Ally to forgive me, I hate when she is all pissy with me. It can just be annoying cause then her and I can't have fun hanging together. I saw Ally walk to her seat, I rushed grabbed her chair out for her to be a gentle men and pointed to the seat, I saw her go a little red and smile. Yes! I cracked her! "Allssss, are you still mad at me?"she looked at me and then away and continued to listen to her music, "I can't blame you for being mad at me, I know I can be stupid and careless but just know I'm sorry and didn't mean to make you feel so small..." She looked at me with shocked eyes and grabbed me around the neck and just hugged me, I obviously grabbed her waist and gave a hug back. She feels so warm and safe, she is honestly one of the greatest girls I know. We both continue listening to our music and giving each other side glances and making silly faces which we both laughed about, eventually I stopped and played some games on my phone during this free period.

**Ally's POV**

I saw that Austin wasn't paying attention so I grabbed his phone and hide it behind my back, "Ally, you better give that back or I will attack you" Austin joked. Our other friends started joke with him, "Ally I'd give that back, he looks serious" "You two always end up doing these kind of things!" That's when Austin decided to lunge and attack me by tickling my stomach eventually I had let go of his phone but he continued, I couldn't handle it anymore "AUS-AUS-AUSTIN PLEASE STOP I AM GOING TO DIEEE!" "Not until you admit it!" Well that was unexpected..."-ADMIT THAT I AM AMAZING!" Oh that makes more sense now, "I admit it okay, okay! Austin MONICA Moon is amazing!" He stopped and then said "I told you not to tell people my middle name" and pouted. I grabbed him and hugged him from behind and just said a bunch of "Sorrys" and then we went back to what we were doing.

**Trish's POV**

I was sitting in my Spanish class kind a paying attention when I got a text

_**Bozo (Dez):**_

_***Picture recived***_

_**Do they ever stop?**_

It was a picture of Austin and Ally flirting again...sorry my mistake there FRIENDly play fighting.

_**Trish De la Rosa:**_

_**And they say there "Just Friends" **_

_**Gosh we all know they like each other**_

_**but them! **_

_**OMG TOTAL BRILLANT PLAN! POST IT;)**_

_**Bozo (Dez):**_

_**You sure? They might get mad...**_

_**Trish De la Rosa:**_

_**There not gunna get mad bozo! **_

_**There probably both think its cute look at**_

_**the comments, Allys gunna pretend she never**_

_**saw it and then Austin's either going to make a**_

_**comment saying there just friends or**_

_**complain to us how people don't understand**_

_**there just really friendly. But we know it will **_

_**just push Austin a little bit more about thinking**_

_**about romance between them! So for the love of God**_

_**POST IT!**_

Ugh I hate when Dez doesn't listen it just makes it harder for me because then I usually have to take matters in my own hands and-

_***Beep Beep Beep***_

_**-Dezloveszebras posted a picture you were tagged in and two other people-**_

Thank God now I can finally comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's Pov:**

I started walking toward the caff by myself since Austin went to go put his books away before lunch, I was on my phone so I didn't notice people were staring at me and smiling. *Beep Beep Beep*

-Dezloveszebra tagged you and two others in a photo-

Awesome! I love photos all together but we haven't taken one in awhile, I went to go look at it when I stared there shock by the comments!

Trishdelarosa: Austin & Ally  
Xoxokate: There to cute!  
Dezloveszebra: Austin's going to kill me sorry austinmoon  
Brookerocks: So you guys are dating!  
James2cool4u: I didn't know about this! You guys are cute together!

There was so much more, I couldn't be bothered to read them all but it's cute how people see things the way I do...if only Austin did. Austin's going to get all awkward around me as usual! I went into the Caff to go sit and talk to Trish!

**Austin's POV:**

I was going to my locker to grab my books and meet up with Dez when I got a notifications that he posted a photo of us. I saw Dez at my locker already, "Hey buddy! I was just about to go look at the photo you tagged me in!" Dez tensed "Maybe don't look at it at the moment, you seem really busy let's just grab our books and go meet up with the girls".

**Trish's POV:**  
"But Ally your freaking out for nothing. You and him are best friends your always paranoid but this always happen and then you realize it's nothing!" I saw Ally slump down in her chair, I felt bad that she is freaking out but she knows Austin and her always end up fine in the end and closer then ever! "There's Austin, I am positive you guys will be okay in the end even if it's weird at first. Just be normal."

**Austin's POV:**  
As we were walking towards the girl in the caff, I went to give Ally a hug and thats when I notice people we're staring at us shocked, even Ally was a bit shocked... I don't understand I am always like this with Ally. I finally went to go check my the photo since everyone at the table was being awkward.

-Dezloveszebras tagged you and two other people in a photo-

Trishdelarosa: Austin & Ally  
Xoxokate: There to cute!  
Dezloveszebra: Austin's going to kill me sorry austinmoon  
Brookerocks: So you guys are dating!  
James2cool4u: I didn't know about this! You guys are cute together!

I couldn't read anymore, it's all to much. I just want her as a friend right now! Why don't people bug out "Gosh we are only friends!" I got up and left noticing I said that out loud and Ally didn't look that happy with me.

-

**Ally's POV:**  
I was walking to my locker but still no sign of Austin. He isn't going to act as friendly with me till this all blows over as usual. I'm so sick of his stupidity! He can't one minute act like we are all coupley and then lash out at us and pretend its nothing! I started typing something on my phone before I knew it I sent the message... 


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

I knew I was going to just piss of Austin in all honesty but he is cute so why couldn't I just have a little fun. Let's just recap what went on between him and I.

To:James Finick  
From:Ally Dawson  
Hey James! It's Ally, Trish said you wanted my number so um...hey;)

To:Ally Dawnson  
From:James Finick  
Ally, hey! I'm glad I finally got your number we always talk but never text aha:P lol

To:James Finick  
From:Ally Dawson  
I know sorry! Im always so busy with school and stuff:( Maybe we should chill sometime?;)

To:Ally Dawnson  
From:James Finick  
I don't mean to sound rushed and forward but how does in about 15mins? I can pick you up!

To:James Finick  
From:Ally Dawson  
Sounds great! Pick me up at my place 276 Dunforth st.  
Xx Ally

To:Ally Dawson  
From:James Finick  
Awesome can't wait! See you in 10 Alls xo;)

I was wondering what I could possibly wear when you don't know where your going. I ended up putting my hair in a messy bun and wore my green cardigan, jeans, and combat boots. I really liked my outfit so I decide to post it and caption it, "Date night w/ james2cool4u"  
After that I decided to text James one last time and told him I would wait outside so he didn't need to text me and shut off my phone to ignore any questions from any certain blonde and girl best friend that I could possibly get in the matter of minutes.

-

James arrived and ran out of the car to give me a hug and kiss on the cheeks and opened the door to let me in, "my lady" he gestured to the door. I was probably blushing a lot because the next thing he said was "You look adorable with your cute rosy cheeks", I looked away and then back and said "Aha Thank you. You look really good too! So where we off too?". He motioned that his lips were sealed and continued driving. The car ride was quite fun with lots of music and laughs and selfies on his phone- that by the way he would be sending later! We finally got to our destination and realized, he took me to this cute little Italian restaurant. We shared the spaghetti with Alfredo and took some more picture of us acting silly, at one point it led to us having a lite moment and our lips so close barely centimeters apart and flash! He took another photo just as he connected our lips, it was surprising but soothing...it wasn't amazing or bad, it was good. We made out a little and when he pulled apart and both smiled. The rest of the dinner went on with us smiling, eating, talking and him holding my hand. After we went on the boardwalk and relaxed as we were walking. We drove home with the only thing filling the air was music. When we got to my house he walked me to my door and kissed my cheek, as he was leaving to get in his car I texted him saying

To:James Ficnik  
From:Ally Dawson  
Wanna stay up texting tonight? I had a great time!;)

He turned around came running back hugging me and spinning me around and said "I promise I'll stay up as long as your still up" I went in this house.

-

I was getting into my bed still texting James while I was trying to get ready and I realized I still haven't checked my other messages and notifications.

-92 people liked your photo  
- Missed call: Austin Moon (56)  
-Missed Call: Trish De la Rosa (15)  
-Text message: Austin Moon (124)  
-Text message:Trish de la Rosa (45)

Austin Moon 6:20:  
A Date?

6:21: R u on a date?  
6:22: why would u go on a date with him?  
6:22: he is so annoying!  
6:25: Wanna hang out? You should ditch James! Honestly just cancel and come over!

His went on the same kind of texts and same with his voicemails...With Trish though! Asked where was I a bunch of time and she wants dets in the morning.

To:Trisha De la Rosa  
From:Ally D  
Hey Trish! Sorry late reply my phone was off! Lets have girls day tmmrw come around 11am, catch up A LOT tmmrw! Love you bestie

Almost instantly Trish respond saying how she can't wait and good night and all too! I was about to respond to Austin when James texted me...

To:Ally Dawson

From:James Finick

Hey do you um, sorry if this rushed but do you want to go out? But not like go out like outside one date but like...oh gosh like boyfriend/girlfriend kinda way? I really like you Ally and I don't know if you feel the same way but you're beautiful and sweet and I had an amazing time tonight3 xoxo

I replied instantly with a "YES". Both James and I posted lots of our pictures and wrote the caption, either "Boyfriend " or "My girlfriend is better then yours "  
Not even after few minutes is when Austin called me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's POV**

I was furious! How could Ally just go on a date like that and not tell me. Especially with James, she is too good for him. See if she told me about this I could of saved her from the trouble of going out with her so she could save her time. I was going to call her, I don't care if I am mad about earlier, she needs to know she needs to break up with him. She can't do this to me, she is mine, well not mine but I am the number one boy for her like she is the number one girl for me. Ugh I have to stop fighting with myself and call her. It's ringing...and ringing...ugh when is she going to pick u-

**Ally:** Hey Austin, I was just about to text you! I got caught up with things sorry!

**Austin:** Oh. Don't worry about it, um I need to talk to you about something...

**Ally:** Okay what's up?

**Austin:** It's about James. I don't know why you're dating him! Your too good for him Ally! He is ugly, you're not! He is stupid, you're smart! He is just not right for you Ally!

**Ally:** Austin you can't just call one minute and tell me I shouldn't be with someone. If he isn't the right guy Austin, then who is?!

I didn't know what to say, I can't say anything. I am so lost right now... I just don't her dating someone like him. The guy that dates her needs to know how amazing she is, do anything for her , love her like I d-

**Ally:** Austin are you even listening to me!

**Austin:** Um, Sorry Ally. You're right. I don't know maybe he is good for you. I just I feel like you deserve so much more and you just settled for less, sorry if that was rude to say but just ugh forget it, night Ally. Sweet dreams.

I hung up before she could say anything. I just don't know how to make her listen! Oh my...why didn't I think of this! I have perfect way! This will be fun. Also I am not doing this because I am jealous so every one better understand I am just doing this because I care about her, she is my best friend. That's all, psh nothing else. I am just going to start act more flirty so she can realize I can be much more sweeter than him! Not because I like her though! Gosh.

**Ally's POV:**

I can't believe Austin, I swear I am going to kill him one day! He can't call me tell me who I should and shouldn't like, yell at me and hang up! He can't even prove his point when I ask him. Ugh he can be so stupid sometimes. I don't understand why I still like him through all this...mind you...it was kind of sweet he called me because of this...Ugh what am I saying. I am so sick of always still liking him. I have no idea if he will ever like me back. I feel like sometimes he likes everyone but me, is there something wrong with me? If I am so special why won't he ask me out...ugh I have a boyfriend who cares about me and here I am moping about Austin. Wait I have a boyfriend, why am I doing this, starting today I will try and stopping like Austin and act more faithful in my relationship. Austin is my best friend, James is my boyfriend. I call up James because I kind of miss him and Austin was just being a jerk.

*Ring Ring Ring*

**Ally:** Hey James!

**James: **Hey Baby girl! I was just thinking of you! I miss you already and it's only been three hours since our date. Also has only been 2 hours 23mins and 10 seconds, 11 seconds, 12 seconds...Since we been dating.

**Ally: **You're adorable sweetie, did you know that?

**James:** That's actually you hun! So why did you call, not that I don't love hearing from you, it's just I was about to sleep considering we do have school tomorrow silly.

**Ally: **Just wanted to talk before going to bed, but I need to sleep since it's getting late. You're right, good night!

**James:** Good night sweet dreams baby! Muah!

I don't know why but acting cute and flirty with Austin is just completely different then with James, I can't say if it's a good different or now because I know the one I pick I shouldn't...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

Ugh I don't even want to go to school, Austin and James at the same place. Cannot and will not be able to deal with it. I am really tired so I just grab whatever clothes I see, not noticing what they are. As I am walking out the door I check myself in the mirror. Messy bun, Austin's hockey sweater that says "Moon" on the back, roots sweat pants and blue tank top. I was walking out my door and then I saw James waiting for me with a rose. I started blushing, he is such a cutie. James spoke up before I could, "You look really cute today with your little messy bun baby girl" Ah! He is just too sweet, "Aw babe, thank you! What are you doing here so early?". He was looking at me oddly before speaking up again, what he said next kind of took me by surprise, "I thought I could walk my girlfriend to school Mrs. Moon", he emphasized on the "Moon". I felt bad and started taking off the jacket while explaining myself, "Oh my gosh! I am so stupid, I was getting ready really fast and didn't realize. He is just my best friend you know that right? I'll go put it back if you wan-hmph". He stopped me from taking me by kissing me and playing with my hair. He pulled apart and looked at me, "If he is your best friend and that's the only reason why you would wear it, I don't mind. I used to think you two were majorly in love with each other but I guess not anymore. But let's just hope he doesn't get in the way of us." Ugh if only James knew how much Austin is going to get in the way, but like I said today is ignore him day so even though I am wearing his sweater, I don't care.

**Austin's POV:**

As I was walking inside the school I spotted my favorite girl wearing my sweater but with the guy I thought she broke up with by now. Ugh he is so stupid and thinks he is so cool. Whatever I am ready to start my plan to start flirting, I walk up to Ally and call her name but she doesn't turn around. I try again another 3 times before I go up to her and turn her around. She looks in the other direction, "Ally! If you don't talk to me, I'll start to bug you more and more". Nothing, she is pretending I am not even there! I go closer to her and start hugging her begging for her to talk to me, "Ally if you don't talk I'll do something to make you!" I start to lean...

**Ally's POV:**

Austin is trying to get my attention, he has tried multiple times. He isn't cracking me, I refuse! Oh god what is he doing now! He started leaning in...

**Austin's POV:**

I was getting close, she still hasn't moved. Our lips are so close, "Ally stop ignoring me". She shivered. I felt it considering I was practically breathing on her. Ugh I guess I'll have to close the gap...

**Ally's POV:**

At the last second I turn my head and start smiling and say "Don't ever do that again! You were really close to me!" Austin started to laugh, "Yes! I got you to smile, thank the lord!" It was both our turns to laugh now. As our laughter was dying down, Austin spoke up "You know that sweater looks really cute on you". I started blushing madly. Ugh I was supposed to ignore him! He always has his stupid ways of somehow getting his way and I hate it. I was about to speak up when I heard someone cough from behind and stopped our gaze. Damn it was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I turned around to see who it was...

**Austin's POV:**

I could tell Ally felt uncomfortable when she saw how James were looking at us. As much as I really wanted to tell him off and tell him Ally's mine, I couldn't. I just needed to fix it and explain everything-well maybe explain in a way where I didn't bring up almost kissing or flirting-which I did, he believed us both and forgave Ally and just gave me a head nod. I couldn't ruin it for her, she used to be mine but now that I think of it...she might be moving on but that doesn't mean I am not going to fight for her. I am just not going to get caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's POV:**

I was walking to my second period and I realized I have that class with Ally, Dez, and Trish...but you know who isn't here? One overly protective boyfriend! I really don't want to hurt Ally but the only way to get her out of this relationship and back with me is to spice up their relationship and try and-um kind of , just a little bit..ruin it. I know Ally's wearing my sweater today so I am going to take that to my advantage. She does look really cute in it so I walked up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist and whispered in her ear but loud enough for people to hear, "Hey baby girl, you look good in my sweater. It's a good thing you wear that or someone would think your taken by someone else". I placed a kiss on her cheek and walked off back to my seat. Oh how I love making my Ally, I mean um my Ally as in my bestie aha...Oh gosh forget it, she looks so cute blushing. I didn't notice I was staring so much until Dez slapped his hands in front of me, I quickly shook my head and paid attention to him, "So as I was saying who's one girl that you could spend the rest of your life with. You can pick anyone normal person or celebrity?" I almost forgot Dez and I were playing Truth or Dare, as he asked that question I didn't even think twice about my answer as I breathed out "Ally".

**Ally's POV:**

Ugh why does Austin have to do these kind of things! If were best friends then stop acting like a boyfriend. There is a very thin line between the two and he is beyond past it. What if James sees how we are actin- "Ally" I turned my head towards Austin thinking he wants something, he turns beat red and quickly yells out "DEZWASJUSTASKINGWHOSMYBESTFRIENDANDISAIDYOUNOTHIN GELSENOTHINGMOREISWEAR!"...huh? I grabbed his hands and asked him to repeat, "Dez was just asking me who my best friend was out of girls and I said you.." I looked down disappointed because he started acting like he liked me but I guess not..."I swear Ally! I didn't say anything bad or anything else!" I felt just upset so I bit my lip and nodded and walked back to my seat. Trish gave me a knowingly look that said "I know you still like him" I just sighed and put my head down and listened to music the rest of class.

**Austin's POV:**

After I class I ran up to catch up with Ally, I spotted her in the distance and intertwined our hands. She looked at me and pushed me, "Austin stop doing that! It's annoying!" I pouted and went to grab by the waist and turn her so she was really close to me. She looked in to my eyes and then quickly shook her head, "No Austin! You're my best friend nothing more, stop acting as if your my boyfriend! I love you and all as a best friend but that's it! Now leave me alone so I can find my actual boyfriend!" Her words were like venom... I stood there replying it in my head. I tried hard to believe that didn't just happen but sadly I knew it did. I really need to be grateful for timing though since it's lunch I have all period to try and find Ally and make it up to her. As I was walking through the halls looking around for Ally, I heard noises in the stairwell. I went towards there to go check if it was Ally but it wasn't, as soon as I saw it my blood was boiling! It was James and Brooke KISSING! FRIKEN KISSING! Oh how he is in for a treat if he thinks he can hurt my Ally, yes MY Ally like that! I went and grabbed him off Brooke and socked him right in the face! He looked up and saw me "Dude! What the hell was that for?" I punched him again "Ally! You know your girlfriend! How dare you hurt her!" Punch! "I knew she was to good for you!" I was about to punch him back but instead he grabbed my arm and threw me back. We started fighting really bad, I started swearing my head off! I'm going to kill this guy and hurt him as much as he was going to hurt Ally, "You ever come near Ally again!" Punch! "I swear I will hurt you so bad!" Punch! "How dare you do that to my baby girl" Punch! "Never go near her again!" I was about to punch when I heard a whimper and no this time it wasn't from James. I turned around as my eyes met with Ally. Shit! "Ally I swear it's not what it looks like!" She shook her head as tears we're flowing down her face, "I-It's Fi-fine I saw, I came in two seconds after you" *sniff* *sniff* I ran to go hug her and rubbed her back while whispering soothing words in her ears. Eventually she backed out of the hug but arms still wrapped around my torso and looked into my eyes and started to lean in...


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV:**

This was it! It was going to happen, Ally was about to kiss me! Wait but do I even want that...I mean we're just friends. She was so close, so very close her perfect little face and at the last second I coughed. Shit, she is going to hate me so much. She looked at me in the eyes, probably looking for an explanation...I don't have one for her to understand. She walked away, I wanted to run after her but I just couldn't.

I started walking towards gym the only class I have without Ally and Trish, again how convenient with timing. As I was walking there I decided to go meet Dez at his locker. I turned the corner and saw an unpleasant sight. Dez comforting a petite girl crying, yes the girl being Ally. I could hear what they were saying perfectly...

**Ally's POV:**

Dez was currently trying to comfort me after my two little heartbreaks today, "Dez I honestly think I should give up. He clearly doesn't actually care about me it was all in the moment" Dez pulled me out of the hug real fast, "Are you kidding me Ally?! Austin the one who is always there for you, the one who go to the moon and back for you, doesn't care! Ally you're the last person he wouldn't care about, he always needs you in his life...Ally he loves you! He may not admit or show it now but give him time because I know for a fact one day he will come around maybe not today or not tomorrow or a year from now but honestly Ally...I know in the end you guys will be together" He let out a long breath, he was probably holding it in. He gave me a lot to think about...I feel like he is right but you just never know, you know? You got everyone telling you he likes you or you guys would be cute. But I feel like everyone thinks this but him. I hugged Dez and muttered "Thank you, a lot" and walked off.

**Austin's POV:**

I watched Ally walk off until I was snapped out of my trance and heard "You can come out now Austin" He turned around to where I was, "I better be right about what I said by the way buddy" I looked him in the eye and said "I know you are because that's the number one thing I want in the end". With that we walked to gym and got ready to play some basketball. Hopefully my mind will be all cleared up by the end of today.

**Ally's POV:**

I don't know what to say, I can't think properly right now. I know I am in class and I should be paying attention but all that's on my mind is Austin, I hate him sometimes but I really do love him. My mind was wondering off to space when I heard my phone buzz.

From:Austin Moon

To:Ally Dawson

I hope you're alright from the break up with James, he doesn't deserve you! You're truly something . I was wondering if after school you would like to hang but just us. Your place or mine?

From:Ally Dawson

To:Austin Moon

Just us, you sure? and mine sounds good.

From:Austin Moon

To:Ally Dawson

Yeah I rather it just us, we can watch movies and chill us.

From:Ally Dawson

To:Austin Moon

I dont know if just us is a good idea, we know how much you don't like being alone with me...

From:Austin Moon

To:Ally Dawson

I never said that! I am fine with just us!

From:Ally Dawson

To:Austin Moon

Tell Dez and I'll tell Trish. Meet in front of my locker.

From:Austin Moon

To:Ally Dawson

That's fine my princes xoxo

Did he seriously just call me princess? Hugs and kisses? Alone? What is up with him, I swear he is bi-polar... "Or maybe dez was right!" Damn it, I turn and look at Trish "Talking out loud again?" She just nodded. Maybe Dez is right, I don't know anymore. I feel like he likes me but no one likes getting their hopes up for nothing. Whatever if he acts different today, I won't give up... one wrong move though, I swear.

**Austin's POV:**

So I came to the conclusion that I finally need to start expressing how I feel with Ally. By the end of the Christmas break, I want Ally Marie Dawson to be my girlfriend.

I love going to Ally's with everyone but I really want to start acting more of couple around her to see how the experience would be if we were really dating because then I'll know if it's good or bad.

Trish and Dez were bickering how they didn't know what we should do but they wanted to do something so I suggest hide and seek. As we were playing I'd see where Ally was hiding and then a little bit later hide with her there as if I didn't know she was there. I kept doing that after awhile and eventually her and I would just be cracking up laughing and just having a good time.

At one point Trish was about to start counting as Dez ran off to hide somewhere, we were in Ally's room so I just pushed her all the way on the bed and wrapped my arms around her and hide her with my body. I know it wasn't the best hiding place but her and I were tired out and I knew she liked it by the blush on her face.

We continued playing the game, watching movies, baked, and repeated that pretty much the whole weekend. We also had a sleepover on Saturday which was really cute when you find Ally snuggled up to your chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV:**

So if I ever said I thought about giving up on Austin, then damn am I stupid. He has been perfect and so cute this week. We hung out with Trish and Dez all weekend, I am so glad I don't have homework or I wouldn't be able to just relax from all the fun this weekend. I kind of miss Austin even though we saw each other at school not even 5 hours ago...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

From: Trish the bestest friend in the world3

To:Ally Dawson

OMG ALLY!

From:Ally Dawson

To:Trish the bestest friend in the world3

OMG TRISHHHH LOL! Whaa?

From: Trish the bestest friend in the world3

To:Ally Dawson

TWO THINGS I NEED TO TELL YOU!

1-Christmas is in like two weeks or less!

2-I think Austin likes you because I was at Dez's and I stole his phone and saw some messages between them and Austin kept talking about how fun and pretty you are and how important you are to him!

From:Ally Dawson

To:Trish the bestest friend in the world3

OMG YOUR RIGHT...I need to get Christmas presents and that just means were best friends, trust me Trish:(

From: Trish the bestest friend in the world3

To:Ally Dawson

Why don't you just believe me ally, he loves you...

From:Ally Dawson

To:Trish the bestest friend in the world3

Because Trish, I don't want to be hurt in the end. I love the way he acts around me and sometimes I honestly think he likes me but then just something is holding me the back.

Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't like me enough to risk our friendship and try to work things out but it could be he just likes prettier girls...

From: Trish the bestest friend in the world3

To:Ally Dawson

Listen if that's how you feel, I understand just I honestly think if you needed him, he would be there in a heartbeat for you. He wants to risk it, he just isn't quite sure if he should yet. Anywho I need to shower and then beauty sleep night gurlie! Love ya xo

From:Ally Dawson

To:Trish the bestest friend in the world3

I hope your right Trish. Nighty night! Love ya too xo

I guess I should just live in the moment for now and be nice. It's better to have something then nothing at all...I was drifting off to sleep.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

From: Austin Moon

To:Ally Dawson

I just wanted to say good night because I know your either going to bed or sleeping right now...if you are sleeping right now and you get this tomorrow then good morning! Hopefully you're just going to bed now. So I texted you to say Good night sweet dreams bbg xoxo

(Btw I do now know what bbg means ;)

Best baby girl:P Okeyy night!

I smiled and replied something I didn't think I would then went off to sleep...

**Austin's POV:**

From: Princess Ally3

To:Austin Moon

Well I am glad you finally understand babe;) Nighty night sweet dreams! xoxo 3

Did Ally seriously just call me babe? Oh my, I think my plan is working then! Ah I can't wait for Christmas because I know we are going to this Christmas party for our friend and hopefully there will be a mistletoe and sparks! Christmas is such a jolly time of the year and I know spending it with Ally will make it 10x better!

With that I drifted off to sleep thinking about her...

I was walking into first period and I saw all the decorations we're getting started in the halls and classes for Christmas, I was listening to my iPod it was playing "Last Christmas" on repeat. I saw Ally at her locker I went to grab her by the waist, she looked at me confused and was trying to figure out where to put her hand. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my shoulder, "We are going to dance and listen to this song!" He gave me the ear bud "Here so we can both listen". We started dancing and then I told her I was going to dip her, as I did and pulled her back up I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stared in each other's eyes for a bit. I intertwined our hands and whispered in her ears "You look beautiful when you blush". We walked to class after that...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

I don't even know anymore. I honestly feel like Austin likes me and after this morning, I don't know I honestly think I am right. You know I have those days with him where I honestly feel like maybe something can be with us...it's just going so well I hope nothing goes wrong. I'm actually walking to Austin currently, he told me to meet come over today so I am meeting him at his locker.

As I turn the corner I see him with Brooke, I'm sure it's nothing but I stay behind the wall to listen in case I'm interrupting something...I try and make out what they're saying "I know you like Ally!" YES HE DOES! Oh my gosh this is awes-"I don't like Ally, Brooke. She is honestly just my best friend..." Okay that kind of hurt what abou- "What about how you act towards her though?" Took the words right out of my moth Broo-"Oh I just mean it in friendly way, like fighting for her after what her boyfriend did, I do it cause I care. The kiss and dancing today, she looked a little glum, on the weekend it's just the usual of how we act, she shouldn't think too much about it and neither should you" that completely made my heart shatter. I'm about to walk completely away but then I hear something that make me die, "If anything Brooke, you were the one I liked but-" That's all I hear before I run off.

**Austin's POV**

"If anything Brooke, you were the one I liked but that was awhile ago" Ugh will Brooke leave me alone, Ally is going to be here soon and then she might here all this. I don't want her to here because everything I am telling to Brooke is a lie, I just want to tell Ally myself on Christmas when I also give her the necklace I got her. It's going to be perfect, I know Ally loves cliché things and I love when she has that cute little smile on her face and blushes. Oh shit Brooke was saying something, I completely ignored her "-so that is why I thought you liked Ally but if you say so. I think she likes you too to be honest" Thank God! Hopefully she is right so everything is perfect on Christmas, "Thanks Brooke really but Ally is going to be here soon and we are hanging so talk to you later please?" with that she leaves. I go on my phone and text Ally to hurry up because I am getting bored. I put my head phones on and wait 15mins...she is still not her and hasn't responded. I tried calling and it goes straight to voicemail. Weird, she always picks up and she is never late. Ugh this is so annoying. I wait another 10mins before I head home since I give up on waiting. I call and text her a bunch of times and leave voicemails and texts.

To: Princess Ally3

From: Austin Moon

You do know we were supposed to hang out right?

To: Princess Ally3

From: Austin Moon

Is your phone dead? Are you okay?

To: Princess Ally3

From: Austin Moon

Listen I won't be mad if you forgot or if your phone is dead. I just want to know that your okay. You can come by for dinner if you want.

To: Princess Ally3

From: Austin Moon

Seriously Ally! Either you're not okay or your mad at me? Is that it? I'll stop bugging you if you just tell me if that's it so I know if your safe! I'm sorry for whatever I said or did...

To: Princess Ally3

From: Austin Moon

Just say yes or no if it's your mad at me! I promise I'll leave you alone, just please Ally...

I leave it at that last message just I'm worried about her and at this point I rather her be pissed at me then not okay...

**Ally's POV**

I get his last message and as much as I don't want to reply because I am upset I know I'll have to or he will come to my house so I message him

To: Austin Moon

From:Ally Dawson

Yes I am fine.

Yes I am mad.

No I didn't forget about us hanging,

I left because I knew you were busy with

Brooke, I didn't want to disturb you two;)

Now please since you said if I reply, you would

leave me alone but because I know you don't listen

if you reply I'll just turn off my phone.

I know I can't really get mad because then it will show it's because I like him but honestly I am done with this off and on stuff. I just want to know if he does or not and I clearly got my answer today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

You know when you have those days where your just in bed laying down, listening to your iPod and never wanting to leave the bed? I'm having one of those days...Only Austin would be the one to put me through this kind of state, mind you only boys do this to girls. It's not like Austin is freaking out right now caring where I am cause he likes me...it sucks knowing the truth.

Honestly I'm probably just going to have a lazy day with Pajamas, movies, and ice cream, it sounds about right. I just needed to skip school today, seeing Austin it would tore me apart from the broken heart. I need a day to recover before I can act like it doesn't bug me and just be "friends" the only thing we will ever be...Ugh boys, crushes, friendships, ughhhh AUSTIN.

**Austin's POV**

Okay I am freaking, where could she be?! This is so stupid I'm not a girl so why am I acting like this! Girls get dramatic not me! Ugh I keep pacing back and forth by her locker! If she isn't here by first period, I'm going to her house and she can't stop me! Why did she have to hear what I said...wait a minute, she heard what I said and she reacted bad about what she said which means! Oh my god why I aren't I happy? Now I know one Ally is clueless about my surprise and she likes me...I think, I hope.

I walk to first period -the one I have with Ally!- and I see our friend Nicole handing out all the invites to the Christmas party that's in 2 days, she gives me mine and another "I know Ally and you are close so could you give her, hers?" she winks when she says Ally and I are close. I just nod my head and she is off with that. I decide that I am going to Ally's after class. One to make her feel better and forgive me and two to give her an invitation to the party on Saturday.

I am excited to just leave already, I know it's been since yesterday but I don't know it feels like it's been awhile. Ally and I are just the type of people who can't be away from each other to long. Ugh 20 more minutes, whatever I'll pay attention till then.

**Ally's POV**

I was starting to get bored just at home, I was flipping through the channels I was flipping through channels when all the sudden I heard someone knocking at the door...weird. It couldn't be my dad or Trish, Dez, or even Austin because they were at school. I walked to the door not bothering to get out of my pajamas or look through the peep hole to see who it is. I open up to a blonde haired boy who was the reason I stayed home...something was different this time. He had a stuffed dog, movies, an envelope, and Kraft dinner. He looked at me with pleading eyes, I just opened my arms as he grabbed me by the waist and nuzzled his head in my hair. I swore he mumbled an "I'm sorry" but I pretended not to hear it so I could hear it again later.

We walked through the kitchen and started making mac and cheese while we were cooking we started talking again, "I am sorry, I know maybe it's not something you wanted to hear but I am truly sorry". I realized I just need to get over the fact that he doesn't like me back so I just sucked it up and said what I had too, "It's fine honestly, I didn't hear everything I just heard how nothing you do is real and I guess I thought you didn't care about me. Us being best friends" He looked confused which meant he believed me and realized I didn't hear everything even thought I did and I was just lying. He looked like he wanted me to confirm his questions so with that I lied more and said "I just don't why you said all those things, aren't we best friends?". His face dropped at that but still said "the bestest". I don't understand why he was hurt, did he want me to be hurt for him not liking me? I don't understand him but I guess it was sweet he went through all that to apologize. I guess we just have to see how everything goes today and then I don't know we will just see.

**Austin's POV**

I could tell Ally was moody so I told her to sit down and I would do everything. I made her and I Kraft dinner first and walked to the couch and put on the notebook for us, she snuggled her feet under me. I looked at her and she had a little blush on her face, "Hey cutie if you want to come closer you can, you know I don't bite" She smiled and came closer and we snuggled. It was a fun after noon, I told her about the party and she was complaining how she doesn't know what to wear so I texted Trish to get her something without her knowing. Ally is going to have a great time and look amazing. I looked at her and just smiled, she fell asleep eventually. I guess I am staying the night and we will go to school together tomorrow. I texted my mom and explained to her what was going on...

To:Mommy

From:Austyy

I'm staying over at Als, Don't worry

everything is okay. Sorry for skipping

school just she wasn't feeling the best

Love you xo

Sweet Dreams!

To:Austy

From:Mommy

No worries I know you Austin,

if you're not at school or something

happens it's usually because of

Ally. You guys will get married

one day. Love you too sweetie!:)

I just smile because even my mom knows what's going on. I fall asleep with Ally snuggled to my chest and a smile on my face. I kiss her good night on the cheek and I am out after that...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to Austin's arms wrapped around me securely, I loved it but I just know that he just doesn't see us being an us. I kiss him slowly on the cheek, I hear him say in a hush tone "I love you Ally". WAIT WHAT? His eyes are still closed so clearly he is asleep, I wonder what he is dreaming about...it's probably nothing though, he doesn't mean it. I need to stop thinking he does. With that I go have a shower and get ready before I wake up Austin, we still have a bit until school starts considering it's only 6:00am.

**Austin's POV**

I feel her warm soft lips on my cheek, I could get use to that feeling everyday...I say "I love you Ally" SHIT! I didn't mean to say that it was kind of a reflex, I try brushing it off by pretending I am still sleeping. But she doesn't say anything or move for a little. Eventually she gets up and goes upstairs, I hear the water running so I am assuming she is having a shower. I go make both of us breakfast and I grab some of the extra clothes I leave here. I put on my ripped jeans, belt, red plaid shirt, and beanie. It's perfect for almost Christmas anyways! I continue cooking our pancakes and start setting up the table.

I feel two little arms around me and obviously know it's Ally I turn around only to see her in a similar outfit to mine. She's wearing skinny jeans and black tank with red plaid shirt over with her curled hair, she looks adorable. I just smile to hear looking her up and down and say "Looks like we're matching eh?" She blushes and says "I know, I kind of like it. So you made us food but your favorite eh?" She is adorable, I just smirk and grab her by the waist and hug her really tight. I love her...I really do, "What's that all about hun?" Ally says very close to my ear, it makes me shiver. I look her in the eye and say "Did you ever know that your my favorite person to hug?"

**Ally's POV**

He probably is the cutest guy in the world, he can be too sweet to me sometimes. "I do now, don't I?" He laughs and let's go of me and with that we eat are breakfast. We are start talking about the party tomorrow and I complain how I have nothing to wear when he says something that is so surprising "Yeah about that I'm really sorry about but-" Here comes the disappointment, he isn't going anymore proba- "I took matters in my own hands and told Trish to get you a dress so I think tonight she is going to stay at your house, so you guys can get ready for tomorrow" That has to be the sweetest thing he has ever done for me! I grab him and hug him and kiss him on the cheek, he stands there shocked. Shit! Why did I do that, now he is going to think that I'm cra- "You know I'd always help you" Oh thank God we are fine! "You're honestly the best Austin, I don't know how I can ever Thank you enough! I love you!" He smiles at me and says "I love you too Als" I smile and then look at the clock 8:15am, Oh shit we only have 15 minutes to get there we better go! I start walking away when I realize I didn't say that out loud. I walk back to the kitchen and look at Austin he looks confused, "We only have 15 minutes to get to school" with that he grabs my hands and we run out the door.

When we get to school we are only able to talk with Dez and Trish for a little before we need to head to class. Trish and I are so excited for the Christmas party tomorrow and girls night tonight so we can finally catch up. I think we are going to do makeovers, boy talks, movies, and order a pizza. I love sometimes just hanging Trish and I, she is honestly my bestest friend in the world and sometimes it's good to be away from the guys sometimes and just relax. Thank god school went by so fast, Trish went home first to get all her stuff together and then would be over by 5. Austin dropped me off at home and said have fun tonight and was off after that. Tonight is going to be a **BLAST!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

I'm so excited for Trish to get here because I have so much catching up to do about Austin and how Dez and her have been, no not like that! I just haven't talked to them as much lately. I ordered the pizza, got in my pajamas and put my hair in a messy bun, took out the snack, and just as I was about to sit down to watch T.V until Trish gets here the door bell rang. I got to the door to see Trish already in her pajamas too and had a suitcase of our dresses and shoes and a bag full of makeup. I just smiled at Trish and said "I honestly love you Trish, this is going to be honestly such a awesome girls night!" She laughed, "I have everything ready Alls, I got us a schedule of what we are going to do tonight, here!" She handed me the schedule as she walked upstairs to put her stuff away, as she did that I read the list.

Ally & Trish's Sleepover NIGHT List:

-Watch a movie

-Eat pizza and snacks

-catch up on all her aUSTIN STORIES

-tELL HER ABOUT MY LIFE

-TELL HER ABOUT DEZ'S LIFE

-DO NAILS WHILE TALKING

-FASK MASKS

-SHOWER

-MOVIE

-CHILL

-THEN BEAUTY SLEEP

aLLY & tRISH'S pARTY lIST:

-WAKE UP

-eAT BREAKFEST

-START HAIR FOR BOTH

-MAKE UP

-GET DRESS ON

-SHOES

-WAIT FOR GUYS TO PICK US UP

By the time I am done reading the list Trish is back, "Okay how do you like the list? aha" She just smiles and I say "Well I would like it a lot more if we got started already, the pizza will be here soon so we will eat our snack while watching the movie". We watch the Lizzie Mcguire movie and eat.

Time flies by and we are on to the talking about our lives. I told her every little thing that has happen with Austin and I and she said "I don't understand you two. You guys are still just friends but you act like so much more! He does so much for you and so sweet to you! He loves you Ally, how do you not see it sometimes?! I feel like you think all of this means nothing to him but the world to you but in reality it means so much to the both of you! I wish you to would just get together already and have babies or something! I want to be a godmother!" I laugh at everything she says because I feel like she is right it's just I'm so unsure of things. "Trish I see where you're coming from and I really want to believe it but how can I, sometimes he makes me believe it, makes me feel like he likes me and then he does something to change it just as fast as I believed it" She frowns but quickly says "Well you never know what can happen between you two, you guys are honestly going to be together forever so hopefully one day sooner than later, you will get together". I change the subject after that and ask her about her life and she tells me how lately she is unsure about Dez and her because some days they avoid each other but other days they are actually pretty close. She seems really happy that lately Dez and her have got a lot closer.

We do our nails, face masks, shower, watch a few movies and by the end of the night we are crashed out on the couch.

I wake up to buzzing, I look and see I have a text from Austin

To:Princess Ally3

From:Austin Moon

Good morning beautiful!

U up yet?

To:Austin Moon

From:Ally Dawson

I just got up, thanks to you! lol

To:Princess Ally3

From:Austin Moon

Sorry I just wanted to tell you that

Dez and I will probably will be there for

4 okeyy?:)

To:Austin Moon

From:Ally Dawson

Yeah sounds good! So

what you up too?

To:Princess Ally

From:Austin Moon

Actually at the mall with Dez, we are

Christamas shopping for everyone!

To:Austin Moon

From:Ally Dawson

Anything for me?:P

To:Princess Ally3

From:Austin Moon

Can't say babes aha. Maybe

yes, maybe no! Go get ready it's

already 12 won't Trish be mad that she

has only 4 hours to get you girls ready?:P

Good bye now! Enjoy her bickering once she

is up! See u at 4 xo:)

To:Austin Moon

From:Ally Dawson

Oh shut up loser!:P Okey

see you later, enjoy the shopping:)

With that I wake up Trish. As Austin predicted she is freaking out about not having enough time and how beauty takes hours! She ends up actually making it on time because by 3:50 we are both sliding on our dresses and shoes and taking pictures.

I'm wearing my hairs in long curls, bangs pinned back, my dress looks like a red high-low dress with lace bottom and the top has sequins and strapless with nude color heels. As for Trish she is in a green strapless, heart shape, and very long that it goes down to her toes. I honestly think we both look so pretty, I hope Austin thinks the same. "I am sure he will love it Ally" I smile, "It's like you can read my mind sometimes" I hear the door bell ring, I guess the guys are here already.


	15. Chapter 15

**Austin's POV**

I'm so nervous because I feel like today is going to be the day, the day I finally admit to my best friend that what we have is something more. I know I was going to on Christmas buts only 2 days away and I just, I feel like I should tell her today where we will have time to actually talk. On Christmas eve we're doing both our mom's side and then Christmas day both our dad's, we decided we would go with each other so we wouldn't be as bored and our parents were cool with it since we're close. I want to give Ally half her present today, I got her a- "Ahem!"

I turn around to see my best girl friends there, one of which I like. Now if I ever said Ally isn't beautiful someone should hit me over the head a thousand times because there she is before me in the cutest hairstyle, prettiest dress, and sweetest face. I realized I haven't said anything when she says "Earth to Austin! Hello? Do I look bad" I just give her a small smile and laugh a little before I pull her in for a hug. She looks worried and confused, "Was that supposed to be sympathy?" I shake my head a hundred times and say "Of course not Alls! You're so beautiful Princess" She blushes, I know it's because I not only said she is beautiful but I also called her princess.

I take her hand and say to everyone "Shall we guys?", that's when Dez runs past all of us and calls shotgun. I think this party is honestly going to be amazing, I'm excited.

**Ally's POV**

We get to the party and all the decorations and everything look so beautiful. I really love this time of year! As I'm about to walk away, Austin grabs me back. "Hey don't leave me at this party alone" I'm about to say what about Trish and Dez but the obviously left us since there nowhere to be seen, I smile and grab him to go get snacks.

We sit the table for a bit just eating food and listening to all the great music . Eventually I pull out my phone to check some things on tumblr and texts but then Austin pulls my phone out of my hand and point the camera to us as we start taking silly photos with different flitters. "I want to make one as my background picture so can this finale one be a really good one please?" He laughs and says "Sure", I put the timer on so we can prepare on the last second as I am smiling, I feel warm, soft lips on my cheek. Austin and I look at the photo and I see someone put a mistletoe on top of our heads, Austin's lips are on my cheek, and as for me, I am blushing like crazy with a smile on my face. "I think that's my favorite photo of us, yet! I laugh and tell him I'm going to put as my background and post it on instagram with the caption of "Christmas parties with the bestie:* 3" He then looks upset and just leaves. What's his problem? "Austin wait!" He turns around and he says "I have for 8 years!" I'm so confused! "What do you mean Austin? Your acting odd". He just walks away and says to join him when I figure it out...

*Authour's Note: During this scene it goes well if you listen to "Let me love you" Glee's version. It's how I imagined it*

**Austin's POV**

I'm just walking around the house, I feel lost. I don't understand, she acts like she likes me then she acts like this, I don't understand at least I'm straight forward, girls are so dramatic sometimes even if there your best friend and you like them!

"Truth or dare guys!" Nicole yells, the host of the party and our good friend.

I walk over to the circle, I see Ally a little upset. I can't help but feel gulity.

"Austin!" one of our friends say, "Yeah?" "Truth or dare?" I think about it for a little before I say "Dare". They look around the room and spot Ally, "I dare you to kiss Ally, full on the lips." She looks shocked and worried a little, but then with confidence I say "Easy I will!" "In front of all of us!". I walk towards Ally and grab her by the waist, I start to lean in, she is hesitating. Just as my lips were about to be on her she runs away. Ugh! I go run after her, as I run away I make out what some of them say like "Rejected".

I look everywhere until I spot Ally by the Christmas tree, "You know when we we're younger things would be easier with you", she sighs "Well I've changed, I've grown up, I have feelings to Austin!". I hold her by the waist and stare into her eyes "It's just one kiss, we need to try it at some point. It will tell us if we are or not good for each other". She pulls away and says "No Austin because this can also make or break our relationship!" I grab her very fast and just full on kiss her sweet and passionately! I can tell she starts to get into it because neither of us are trying to pull away.

Due to lack of oxygen I pull away but our foreheads are still on each other, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes "You know I always loved you, I just didn't know when I would be able to start believing it. But your my best friend and princess. I love you, So Alls...would you do the honors of making me the happiest person ever and be my girlfriend?" She laughs, at first I am confused but then I feel her lips pressed hard against mine. "Austin, I love you to the moon and back" She then giggles a little, as I just embrace her. Best Christmas ever!

I ask her if she wants to see her present which she does and she wants to give me mine so we exchange gifts. I bought her a stuff dog-golden retriever to be exact because I know how much it's her favorite and a necklace that has a heart and a small music note charm, behind the heart it says "I'm in love with my best friend" and She bought me a new guitar pick with "Austin&Ally4ever&always" engraved on it and a keychain that is a heart and I have one half and she has the other, it sticks together because it's magnetic.

I kiss her again, "Thank you so much babe, I love everything" she says.

I look at her and say "I don't love everything, only one thing/person and that is you"

**The End.**


End file.
